He Said She Said 3
by jaymack33
Summary: Summary: Sequel to my one-shot series. This time Jake and Hanna see the same Psychiatrist and are faced with similar questions. What will it reveal about each other?
1. Chapter 1 Hanna's Session

**He Said She Said 3**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Summary: Sequel to my one-shot series. This time Jake and Hanna see the same Psychiatrist and are faced with similar questions. What will it reveal about each other.**

**Author's Notes: Yes, I said there wasn't going to be a third one. Well lady inspiration struck and I was wrong. I don't own Hanna Montana and the Dr. Melfi character is not from the Sopranos. Even though I am kind of borrowing the name just because I'm too lazy to think of one on my own. So technically she is my character. Just your typical headshrinker. Also this is not a one-shot. This is a three-shot. All of the chapters are already written. I'll divvy them out when their ready. Maybe in between my Sword Crossed Lovers updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hanna's session**

Where are they now?

_Jake Ryan:_

I was bored. I was pretty much finished waiting after 5 minutes worth of Nascar which felt like five hours. For some reason Mr. Stewart had no problem welcoming me out the door. Almost like he wanted me to leave. But it was probably just my imagination.

_Robbie Stewart:_

I'm glad Miley is safe from that boy. That was a close one. I told him he could come back anytime. As long as Miley isn't here that is. I think he bought it.

_Jake Ryan:_

So, knowing I had 2 months with nothing to do I had to answer my stupid phone call from my agent and soon I was off doing another film. But at least this time I insisted it had to be closer and definitely warmer so I was off to LA.

_Hanna Montana:_

That plane ride felt like forever. Stupid Jake had to come back at almost the same stupid time as me. Well almost. Ruined everything. I went to the room I would be staying in for the next couple shows worth. Went over my set-list and I went to bed. I just didn't sleep. It's all his fault. Now, I have to get this stupid tour over with.

_Jake Ryan:_

About a month into shooting, I just couldn't do it anymore. It's like I couldn't memorize anymore of my lines. I couldn't change the inflection of my voice. I couldn't act a lick. It was like someone stole my mojo. The director yelled cut so many times I thought he was going to cut me right out of the movie. But he gave me one alternative. He gave me her card and told me to check back with them in a week to see if I had made any progress. I guess it was worth a shot.

_Hanna Montana:_

About a month into my tour, and I just couldn't do it anymore. It's like I forgot how to sing half of my songs properly. My voice started getting off-key. I mean I had said hello Seattle and then it went down hill from there. Next thing I know I cancelled a weeks worth of shows and my stage director handed me this card to a performer Psychologist. I hope I don't have to cancel anymore of my shows. I mean even if I'll admit my heart isn't completely in it I still shouldn't have fallen off that severely. I guess it was worth a shot.

* * *

Dr. Melfi your 9 is here to see you.

Thank you. You can let her in now.

There she was Hanna Montana. To the world she is just America's sweetheart. Pop singing idol to millions of fans. But, as we all know she's just a mortal like everyone else. No one is perfect and here she is in need of therapy. I've seen them all. Catchers who can't catch. Runners who can't run. Actors who can't act. And once again here is a case of a singer who can't sing, at least not anymore and it's my job to find out why as I put down her initial paperwork and get out my notepad. After all that is why I am the preeminent performance Psychologist in Los Angeles, CA. So, let's get started.

"So, how are you doing Hanna?" "Is that what you would like to be called for todays session?"

Hanna hesitated. She knew she needed to be completely honest to figure out what was going on that was interfering with my singing. It's just how many freaking people need to know my secret? I swear soon it's going to be like who doesn't know who I am anymore? I smile. "Hi!" I give a wave.

She shakes my hand greeting me with a pleasant smile and welcomes me to the couch. Yes, the couch. I lay down thinking I'll just get over with this waste of time and maybe just the break from the pressure of my tour for the rest of the week will be enough.

"So, you didn't answer me, are you Hanna Montana or not?"

Hanna hesitated. "Umm, this is strictly confidential?" "Like your not going to tell anybody what I say in here like Star Magazine, or Us Weekly, right?"

"I swear what you tell me behind these walls stays behind these walls." "I swore on it when I got my license." "Trust me the more honest you are the better therapy will work for you otherwise your just wasting both of our time."

I hesitate, but finally. "My name." "My real name is Miley Stewart." "My stage name is Hanna Montana." "People in my inner circle call me Miley, but everyone else calls me Hanna." "I guess now that you know this, means your in my circle too."

"OK, so I guess my next comment would be you obviously have some trust issues."

"Well, I don't really look at it that way." "The reason I do this double identity is so I can have a normal life free of my fame getting in the way." "Where people can treat me normal." "And I can just be myself." "For the most part it has worked out pretty good for me."

"So, why are you here than?"

"I don't know." "It's really so stupid." "I have rarely ever had a problem like this before." "I mean once I had a throat problem." "But I had an operation to fix that." "I mean once I had this problem where I hurt a really good friend and all of the sudden I couldn't remember the words to my songs." "But I do remember the words of my songs." "I can sing when I'm off stage perfectly." "And to be honest except for the boos at my last performance that I had to cancel I wasn't even nervous up there." "It's like for some reason my heart hasn't been in it lately."

"And what might be the reason for that?"

"Isn't that what your here to tell me?" "I swear has the check to pay for this cleared yet?" "Am I supposed to do your job too?" "Do you want me to start taking notes as well?" How about you lie down for a while am I boring you?

"Listen, most of what a therapist really does is to analyze what you tell me and then I project them back at you in a new way you might not have thought of." "Maybe I'll rephrase the question." "How about this?" "Did anything happen before your tour that you think might have affected you in anyway?"

Miley thought about it for a while. "Well, I mean." "I was really looking forward to this tour." "I really was." "I mean it was all so perfect except." "Except...." Miley hesitated. To be honest she wasn't really that comfortable talking about this even in her own head let alone to a virtual stranger. Taking notes on my....my love life like it's for a school credit or something. Miley started chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she hesitated spilling anymore information.

Dr. Melfi watched her. This was a very important part of the process. She needs to open up completely or there definitely wasn't going to be any break throughs. Especially with this ridiculous one week deadline. So, she decided to push her a little bit more. "So, obviously there is something and you don't seem willing to talk about it." "To be honest if your not even willing to face your problems, their not going to go away by themselves..."

"Yeah, stupid boys go away whether I'm ready to face them or not," she muttered in a whisper....hoping she didn't hear....

"So, tell me about this boy."

Miley smacked herself in the head knocking her wig halfway off and halfway on. "You, heard that well.....I mean?" "We're just friends." "Really!" "Nothing to talk about." "I mean I probably shouldn't have mentioned him." "Can we move on please?"

"So, back to your friend." "Does, your friend have a name?"

Miley hesitated and then she thought of a way out of it. "Well, err this friend and he's only a friend." "Only a friend!" She repeated for emphasis, "is named.......Leslie!"

"So, this problem is still over a boy?" "Or is it a girlfriend now?"

Miley blushed laughing, a stray thought going back to a magical picnic not so long ago. "Umm, no he's a guy." "He actually uses a different name too." "But that's as honest as I'm going to be take it or leave it." "And he is still just my friend." "Not, a boyfriend." "I mean he used to be my boyfriend." "I mean we tried it twice and it just didn't work out and we at least didn't want to lose our friendship and I think it was the best thing that could have happened to the both of us." "Really." "No, pressure, just friends." "None, of that relationship junk to get in the way." "Really!"

She sees Dr. Melfi just scribbling a lot of stuff on a notepad. Miley was starting to get worried. She finished the page. Miley was really starting to get worried now. Then she started writing on a second page, and then a third and then a fourth.

"Really!" Miley repeated for further emphasis assuming that this Doctor was definitely not buying that her relationship with Jake was just as friends. Miley sat up on the couch now. Umm, could I see that pad? She started to crane her neck to get a peak her big blue eyes trying to pick up a word or two from off the page.

Dr. Melfi covered it up. "No, you can't!" "Those are my notes." "How, I choose to throw them back at you will come in there own time Miley." "Go, on keep talking about this friend who is only just a friend who somehow has you all messed up inside that you can't perform on stage."

"Well, you are putting words in my mouth." "I didn't say he's the reason." "I mean, how could it be anyway?" "Even if I kind of was upset that we were so close to seeing each other after being away from each other for two months and now another month has passed and I have to wait another month to see my friend." "I just missed him that's all." "That shouldn't be the reason I'm having problems singing." "Should it?" And this time I hold my guns waiting for her to answer me.

"Well apparently I think you've answered your own question." "It obviously is about him." "You obviously are not over him yet." "Is he over you?"

"Well, I deny still having feelings for him." "I repeat, we are just friends!" "Really, good friends." "And maybe there will always be a part of me that cares about him and there are memories." "Really good memories of when we were a couple." "But, it's over." "I accepted it." "When he came back to me a little over 3 months ago and asked me if we could be friends even though our relationship didn't work out I accepted it." Miley bit at her lip again nervously. To herself in her mind. (Yeah, I accepted it begrudgingly, like I'm going to admit that to you.) "Yeah, I really, really accepted it and moving on." "Are there any other questions on that pad of yours?" "Isn't my hour almost over yet?" "I mean we have two more sessions." "We don't have to finish this all at once, do we?"

"Your right." "We don't have to finish this all at once." "But, we do have time for one more question." "So, what was that problem exactly that your not exactly sure caused your singing problem, but it probably did." "From the top."

Miley gritted her teeth. She chewed on her lip again. A stray Hanna hair seemed to be hanging and swinging like a little pendulum in front of her eyes. And than she silently said to herself what the hell. "I was all set to do this two month concert tour." "I was on my plane as happy as I could be and there he was on the news arriving in the airport just missing me." "Just like I just missed him." "And he just messed me up totally ever since!"

"Alright." "That's enough for today." "I'll see you again on Wednesday at the same time?"

Miley didn't know why but somehow just admitting some of that to her made her feel good as she out of nowhere gave Dr. Melfi an embrace.

"It's OK." "I think you made some really good progress today." "And just remember where we left off." She waved her notepad in front of Miley. "You, see that's why I take all of those notes." Miley again tried to not just grab another peak. She almost grabbed it with her hand. But Dr. Melfi was too quick moving it just out of her reach. They laughed and smiled as she waved her goodbye!

**In the afternoon:**

"So, my 2 O'clock is here send him in."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Melfi and you of course." "You are....."

"Jake...Jake Ryan."

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Obviously the title to chapter 2 is, "Jake's Session." And I didn't forget my other story, I am still working on it. It's just so critical and an editing nightmare at the moment but it's getting closer to being updated. I promise somewhere in December I will be updating most of chapters 17-21 of Sword Crossed Lovers. Scouts honor.**


	2. Chapter 2 Jake's Session

**He Said She Said 3**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Note: Like I said this is a three-shot. And even though I said it last time and I was wrong. This will definitely be the end of this little trilogy. There will not be a He Said She Said 4. That doesn't mean I might not publish a story branching off of this story. Just I won't be using this format anymore. I mean come on. How many other ways could I possibly keep this thing going? Anywho......**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jake's Session**

**Dr. Melfi's office 2 pm:**

"So, do you want me to call you Jake or do you have another name you like to go by?" "It seems all you entertainment types seem to like using alter-egos lately."

"Well, my legal name happens to be Jake." "And I admit I might have an embarrassing name rhyming with Wesley that was my birth name, but I don't use that anymore, so definitely call me Jake." "No, alter-ego's here." "My ex-girlfriend used to tell me there's enough ego here without having an altered one." Jake plopped down on the couch and relaxed waiting for Dr. Melfi to speak.

There he was. Jake Ryan the big time movie star. Of course going over his chart he's here because he seems to be having problems with his acting performance. So, I guess the next obvious question of course would be....

"So, what brings you here today in my office?"

"Well lately I just am not in the mood to act and perform." "And I kind of took this job at the last minute." "And I'll admit I actually didn't really even want to do it, but something came up that kind of changed my plans and since I had nothing better to do I decided to go for it." "And for the first time in my life, I just am reaching a total blank." "I just can not look at a script and even put even a modicum of meaning behind my performance." "It's like I feel dead inside." Jake continued to watch her scribbling down on her notepad. She kept writing and writing. Finally, "aren't you going to say anything?"

"OK, so going back to what you just said earlier, what actually happened that made you not feeling like acting in the first place?"

Jake thought about it. "Would it bother you if I answered you standing up?"

"Sure go right on ahead."

Jake started pacing back and forth.

"But I need you at least to be in earshot." "Maybe you can just sit on the couch." "You don't have to lie on it."

Jake plopped down, thinking about how much he should tell her. He knew he had to ask. "So, this is confidential?" "Nothing leaves these walls right?"

"Absolutely." "My license depends on that confidentiality."

Jake now reassured digged deeply into his thoughts and then he began. "Well, I had this girlfriend who broke up with me." "And well, she was right." "It wasn't going to work out between us." "We just had certain differences and things that just made us incompatible." "We kind of left on a bad note and I decided we should be friends and...."

Dr. Melfi interrupted filled with a haunting deja vu feeling that she had heard this story somewhere before. "So, this girl friend did she happen to have a name?" "Answer and then continue."

Jake without hesitation said. "Her name is Miley." Just saying her cute little name brought a smile to his face.

Dr. Melfi nodded knowingly as she adjusted her glasses and proceeded to do a lot of writing. She had a feeling a break through might be coming. And not just for this patient either.

"Well anyway." "I came back and got her to agree to be friends with me and it was really great." "At least she would be in my life somehow even if we could never be together in a romantic capacity." "She is such a fun girl to hang around with." "She's funny and smart." "And she has a certain secret that I'm not going to tell you, but she actually is kind of involved in the entertainment industry." "She really gets me." "Well anyway everything was fine and then I cast my leading lady and she completely freaked out and went ballistic." "I mean she actually impersonated my costar trying to get her fired off of my movie."

"We had a big fight about it and anyway we did resolve it and agreed to be friends." "But, I swear it's like there is this twinkle in her eyes." "This twinkle like maybe she wants us to be something more." "But, I can't tell." "And even though I was mad at her for lying about not being jealous." "As I thought about it a little bit later on." "I kind of decided maybe it kind of gives me hope." "I mean I'm still not sure we're right for each other, but still maybe through our friendship, maybe somehow we could work out whatever was keeping us apart." "Maybe we are meant to be friends for now." "Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I just have this feeling." "You, know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do." "So, alright what exactly does your relationship have to do with your problems lately?"

"Oh, right." "Well anyway I had to go do a movie shoot in freaking frigid Antarctica for 2 months." "And in the back of my mind there was this slight question." "Did, Miley actually want to be more than friends." "I kind of hit her with the friendship thing like I was in an auction." "I didn't think I had a shot at a higher bid, so I bid low." "So, after seeing how jealous she was and freezing my butt off in a cold tundra she was all I was thinking about." "Well, that and that as soon as that was over I was going to have a talk with her and take off acting for like at least a year."

"Alright stop right there." "So, obviously you have unresolved issues with this ex of yours." "So this is a two part question and then I will end your session." "So, do you still have feelings for Miley and do you believe your issues with her are the reason why you haven't been able to emote and show emotions for your latest movie?"

"Well, I guess I might still have feelings for her." "I don't deny that." "But I also realize we might not be meant for each other." "I mean it's more than just my feelings." "It's hers too." "She is a very complicated girl." "And she had to leave for that entertainment related thing and I'm not going to be able to see her for at least another 3 weeks by my calculation." "But, your right." "Your absolutely right that is my problem."

"So, did you lose her number?" "Can't you just call her?"

"I thought you said that was the last question?"

Dr. Melfi shrugged. "For the road then?"

"I don't want to talk to her over the phone." "Not, about this anyway." "I need to look into her eyes and hear it face to face." "I need to hear her tell me we are just friends and then maybe I'll know." "And then maybe I'll be able to finish my movie."

Dr. Melfi smiled as she tried to figure out how she was going to do this without violating her confidentiality agreement and then she thought of something. "So, is it possible for our next session if you come maybe around 8 AM?"

Jake thought about it for a long.....long second. "Hell, no!" "I won't do it." "No, offense Doc, but I am so not a morning person." "I don't go to school." "I work my own hours..."

"What if I guaranteed you wouldn't even need me again if you came at exactly that hour!"

Jake thought about if for a long.....long second and then he thought about it for a little bit longer! "Alright." "But, I think your biting off a little bit more than you can chew Doc." "I'll believe it when I see it." "I don't believe your going to do it." "Not, only am I going to take you up on your offer." "I am personally going to take it at your word and cancel our final session on Friday, because you think you can fix me up so good in just one more session." "Whatever!"

Dr. Melfi laughed as she watched Jake, or is that Leslie walking out of her office. He's going to have a big surprise on Wednesday. I bet he won't be seeing that one coming.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: The title of the last chapter of this story is a secret. But one thing that I will definitely confirm. Jake and Miley actually get to interact in my three part series for the very first time.**


	3. Chapter 3 My Umbrella

**He Said She Said 3**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Notes: Like I said this is the conclusion of my He Said She Said trilogy. I am going to continue working on my Sword Crossed Lover's story which is getting closer to it's own end. And as for continuing off of this story well I will probably wait to see what Jake Ryan actually does on the real tv show in his eighth appearance before venturing further along after He Said She Said 3. And it will definitely be a regular story without this format. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Umbrella**

Jake grumpily walked in barely awake. He literally almost walked into the door, just barely managing to keep his coffee cup in his hand. A little spilled off his cup in the building, but oh well, I'll just need to get some more later on.

He stepped over the brown little puddle thankful that he still had most of the coffee still in his cup.

The pretty receptionist stood up. "Oh, Mr. Ryan, your here." "I am so glad to meet you."

Jake flashed her a tired smile.

She melted at his movie star smile. And he waited. And waited. And he gave up and was about to sit down.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry Mr. Ryan." "Mr. Jake Ryan, you can go right in." "And here's a phone number in case you need another appointment."

"Hey, I said I wasn't going to.....hey this isn't the office number."

"Call me anytime handsome." "Anytime!"

Jake shrugged tiredly trying to fake a smile. He might throw it out later. But of course not in front of her. But, who knows maybe I need a date with someone to forget about Miley. But I don't know about dating someone who works at the headshrinkers office. I think I would have to have my head examined to do that one. At least I'm in the right place he thought sleepily.

"Welcome back Mr. Ryan....."

Jake just walked past her slumping in a sit up position on her couch.

"Had a rough morning?"

"Alright miracle worker!" "You got me up." "Impress me!"

"No, we are going to do our normal session, but I think you'll know what I was doing once we're finished and your out the door."

"Whatever." "Just tell me what I have to do so I can go back to bed." Jake threw his emptied coffee cup towards the basket. It had distance. It looked like it was about to.....

...hit the wall! Jake grumbled to himself about the corner of the desk next to the basket making the shot impossible.

Dr. Melfi just stared at him. "Gee I wonder why your girlfriend broke up with you." "Have you ever heard of the term manners before?"

"Look, you can charge me whatever." "I'm good for it."

She just looked at him and pointed to the cup laying by the trash can.

Jake wearily looked into her beseeching be-speckled brown eyes. Jake relented and walked over to the cup and threw it in the can.

"Now, was that so hard Jake?"

"Didn't we just use up 5 minutes on just my empty coffee cup?"

"Yes, it's kind of like you isn't it." "There is an emptiness to you." "You feel just a little bit unfulfilled don't you Mr. Ryan?"

"Well, I don't know if I would go that far." "I am one of the most successful hot young Hollywood talents around." "There is a high demand for my services." "I have so many job offers and opportunities that I don't even know where to begin."

"And still you run into that same problem so many people run into." "You just want to be loved for who you are." "And the person you love is just a little out of reach and you've made your shot and missed out numerous times."

"Uhhh, Doc no disrespect to you, but is this coffee cup tribute your idea of solving my problems or are you just wasting my time?"

"Well, maybe I am wasting time." "Or rather maybe I am biding my time for just the right moment." "Kind of like you have been." "Jake, you are young and successful, but fame and fortune isn't everything." "Many young Hollywood actors have sat on that very couch and left." "Some of them left with personal revelations about themselves and grew and moved on to bigger and better things." "And some have left and let's just say they didn't have their happy ending."

"So, what is this speech now?" "The coffee cup is half empty, or half full?" "Look I drank the cup and I am half asleep." "Why am I here?" "I already told you what my problem is." "I'm just not over her yet." "At least I won't be until I know it's definitely over between us." "Until then I am in limbo here Doc." "She has left me hanging for 3 months and change."

"Jake, would you like to sleep through the rest of your session?"

"What are you saying?" "Did you drag me here just to let me sleep through your session?" "That's it I am so out of here."

"Wait, just one more thing."

"I promise you if you wait till the end of your session and walk out that door and you don't know exactly what I was doing, than I will give you your money back."

This got Jake to look back at her curiously. "Look, I don't really have anything else to tell you." "We both know what my problem is and why I haven't been able to act lately." "My heart isn't in it and I need closure with a girl who has kind of stolen my heart."

"Alright, how about you just tell me a little bit more about Miley and that should probably get us to the end of our session and then the surprise will be waiting out that door if you choose to face your issue head on or will you choose to run away from it like you did in Antarctica or even in this movie your now currently in that you probably shouldn't have been doing in the first place." "You, know damned well you did that movie to avoid facing her." "You, could have at least called her." "But, your afraid." "And that is what I want you to talk about Miley and your fear of facing her."

"First of all I am not afraid of Miley." "I mean I care about her deeply." "And maybe I do kind of want to see her on my own terms." "Her life is complicated." "I can't just visit her at her school." "I'm too famous and it draws too much attention." "I can't take her out anywhere for the same reason." "She hates the attention." "She can't stand it." "I can't hide behind a mask like her either." "I am an actor day after day after day." "The last thing in the world I want to do is pretend in my normal life even if it means I get to be with her." "But there is another side of Miley." "And I am always faced with pretending around her." "I'm not sure I can do it." "No, matter how much I care about her." "No, matter how much she understands me more than any other person I have ever met." "Maybe I am afraid to tell her all of my feelings about this." "But, don't you for a minute think I don't want to face her." "I care about her and I know I need her in my life." "And even if she was right outside that door right now, I would have no problem at the very least to talk with her!"

"Fine, Mr. Ryan." "Like I said remember you need to face your fears and you need to be honest with yourself and with others." "Like I said once you go out that door if I didn't deliver what I said, than you can come right back in and I will personally hand your check back to you."

Jake grumbled as he walked out the door. She is so full of shit. This is such nonsense. Like just opening a door is going to do anything. Jake opened the door and his eyes widened in shock!

* * *

Hanna had frowned at how horrible the day seemed to be. Why didn't I watch the weather this morning. It looks like it's just going to pour. God, I hope I make it back to my limo in time.

Hanna was relatively happy. She felt she had a nice session with her therapist. I think maybe it's good that I have someone I can talk to. I can just empty things off my chest, without having to talk to my nosey annoying dad. And even though I love Lilly like a sister. She always gives me that total look of disgust whenever I bring Jake's name up. But I can do it with Dr. Melfi and she's very non-judgemental. Though I am so going to sneak a peak at her notepad if it's the last thing I do. Hopefully this will be the last session and I won't need a third one to come to terms with my feelings for....

"Jake?"

My heart is beating like a mile a minute as I stare my former boyfriend straight in his eyes. I feel like a deer caught in the headlights. I can barely breathe!

I stare in shock at Hanna Montana in the flesh. Somewhere under all of that makeup. Under that wig. Under those fancy clothes is a very pretty girl I fell in love with and still have a complex over. Except! Except I hate it when she's Hanna Montana, because that means one thing. One damned thing!

Damn it! I'm freaking Hanna Montana! I really have to pretend we're just.....We're just friends! Damn it! I sneak a peak at other people who seem to be sitting down waiting for their own appointments. I see a pretty secretary giving me the stink eye. Like she totally hates me. Or is that just my imagination. Couldn't be. Everyone loves me right? God, this is getting awkward as I continue to stare at Jake.

Alright? What did my stupid know it all therapist say? I have to face my fear. Alright. This is just Hanna Montana. She is just my, my friend. So, here goes. I walk up to her. "Hi, Hanna!" I flash her my big impress the talk show host smile. "Haven't seen you in a while." "Long time no see." I give her a hug.

I stare stunned as Jake is saying hi to me like I'm some character in one of his movies. He isn't talking to Miley. He is talking to Hanna. The other side of me. And I flash him a smile. "Hi, Jake!" "Hi!" And then I see him moving in and my heart starts beating faster again. I watch his beautiful eyes. Those nice lips. He's getting closer and closer. I start to close my eyes. Screw it! If he doesn't want to pretend anymore. Then I won't either and then he gave me a nice big freaking hug! I feel so awkward in his arms. Like over 3 months ago the last time he did this to me. I awkwardly....very awkwardly return his hug and we pull apart.

"So, Hanna!"

"So, Jake!"

"Uhhh, we really need to talk some time!" "Later!" Jake waves goodbye to Hanna as he literally bolts out of there wincing at that last horribly awkward departing comment. His heart is just beating through his chest. Smooth move dude his inner thoughts mock at him. That's the way to show how much of a man you are. Running away like always huh? Jake yells inside his head! It doesn't matter. My therapist was right! I need to face her, but not as Hanna Montana! As Miley! That was just too awkward for me! That wasn't real. She always sees right through me and all of my bullshit. It's just I have no clue how to read her especially when she's Hanna freaking Montana. It's hard enough talking to her when I'm just talking to her. But to have to pretend around her on top of all of the craziness of my feelings for her is just too much.

Miley stares through her Hanna mask stunned that Jake just ran off like that. Her feet feel like they are bolted to the floor as she saw the door close in his wake. She was torn between going into her therapists office or running after Jake. But, she's Hanna Montana. I can't show my real feelings towards Jake as me. Otherwise he'd be cheating on me with me. Even though Miley's just his friend too and that would make Jake available and.....

"What are you waiting for?" Hanna hears her therapist from behind.

"You don't need to talk to me anymore." "I think you need to talk to him." "Go!"

Her words propel her forward. She doesn't even notice the nasty glare from the receptionist.

Jake had his mini umbrella drawn from out of his coat pocket and was already well out the door and the rain was just pouring down on him. He started thinking about Hanna....err...Miley again for about a second and then the rain just washed those thoughts completely away. Jake fought the rain towards the rendezvous point for his limo. He was about to dial on his cell and then he said damn it! I can't leave things like this! Maybe Miley will get caught in this rain too when she comes back out. He turned around to head back.

Hanna cursed! It's bad enough Jake just left me high and well not dry. Definitely not dry, but still. He left me hanging again! And I'm going to get soaked to boot! I just missed him again and this time it was to my face as she stared at the welcoming cold miserable rain. There was plenty of rain but no Jake anywhere. God, I hate him and..........

Hanna's frown turned completely upside down. The rain was just pouring down and it was like sunshine was streaming into her face as she saw Jake Ryan's handsome profile approaching her under his umbrella.

"So, would you like me to walk you to your car Hanna?" Jake smiled at how cute she looked as she avoided as much rain as she could leaning for dear life by the door's edge.

She smiled back at him. "Why thank you Jake." "You are such a gentleman." "And a really, really good friend." Miley cursed as the words tasted like bile coming out of her mouth. Like a bitter poison pill. But still she hopped under Jake's welcoming umbrella nonetheless.

Jake watched Hanna go under his umbrella and he pulled her in close to try to keep her from getting too soaked of course. Jake flinched and a slight smirk kept creeping out of his mouth as he watched the rain just beelining into the bottom of her pants and her shoes. God, her shoes. Now, I know that really has to hurt her. She spends thousands of dollars on just her shoes alone!

Hanna screw that Miley leaned in closely to Jake. Her head started leaning into his shoulder. "MMMMMM..," that felt so good! I could just stay like this forevvv....

"Hanna?"

Stupid Jake and his terrible timing broke her away from her reverie! "What?" "What is it Jake?" She said almost snippily.

"Umm, where is your limo Hanna?" "Is it far?"

Hanna leaned into Jake not wanting to tell him they had already passed it. Did he really need to know that. I don't think so! The rain may have been cold, but she felt so warm leaning onto Jake. This was just like old times. This was so good. "Ummm, I'm not sure." "Ummm, maybe you can give me a lift in your limo?" She asked sweetly.

"So, I guess it's good that you had a good friend to protect you from this evil rain storm!" Jake smiled!

"Yeah, my hero!" She grinned and giggled as she gave his arm a squeeze.

"Yeah, your a really good friend Hanna, and if you ever need anything from me." "Anything at all, you know all you have to do is ask right?" He threw out that line hoping against hope she would give him an opening for possibly something more.

Hanna leaned into Jake. "Yeah, I know." "You, know Jake I really did miss you."

"I missed you too Hanna." "So, you doing anything later?" "Maybe we can catch up on things."

Jake started to forget about the Hanna mask as he started feeling like this was just like old times.

"No, actually I'm not." "So, maybe we could...." And than reality hit them in the face again.

"OOOOh, God!" "It's Hanna Montana and Jake Ryan!" "Where?" And then a sea of people like rain fell down towards them. And a wave of flashbulbs as paparazzi seemed to be raining out from everywhere.

Jake cursed. What rotten timing! Jake raced with her flagging down a yellow cab that was partially occupied. "Here's some money." "Take her where ever she wants to go." "Now, go!"

Hanna saw the crowd and the evil paparazzi running towards them and she just had to do one more thing really quick as she snuck a little kiss over Jake's cheek and then the door closed and she went off on her way once again stuck on a road heading anywhere but towards Jake again.

She stared back through the window as the crowd even through pouring rain caught up to Jake. She noticed he had snuck his umbrella into her hand while she had given him her kiss. Sneaky little devil. I guess that's why I love him. Even though he is just a friend. At least for now.

He ignored all of their questions. His hand still clutching where her soft sweet lips had planted their mark. The rain was cold but he felt warm inside. He was going to finish his movie and he was going to go back to her again and we are going to pick up from wherever we were just now!

Hanna felt warm and tingly inside. She could feel the little butterflies in her stomach. She might not be with Jake for now. And maybe we are just destined to be friends. But there were moments there. Moments where I thought there was something more there. Like we were tapping into feelings I had forgotten I still had for him. I am going to finish my freaking tour and then Mr. Ryan and I are going to have ourselves a little chit chat!

Once again Dr. Melfi had added to her legacy as the premiere celebrity therapist in LA. This time she really had killed two birds with one stone. I really hope those two make it work. I know without a shadow of a doubt they truly do love each other. But, if not my hours are 8 to 5 five days a week. My door is always open. Hopefully they work it out and they don't come back. She smiles as she watches the rain continue to pour against the streets below.

**--The End--**

**Author's final notes for the close of this trilogy:** Well even though I don't get too much response from this story I still enjoyed writing it. Now, back to my Sword Crossed Lover's Story. Hopefully I'll get it updated again before the end of this month.


End file.
